nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Spottedpool599
EEEE! UR ON! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 16:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I am on always. Except maybe this afternoon. We'll see. The commanding potato commandingly commands you to love me! ~~Spotty (talk) 16:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ATTENTION SPOTTY: Congrats! You have been nominated in 4th place in the funny story contest! Who said I was dead? -Silver Don't worry, it's just that my modem crashed and now I finally just got it back, so here I am! :D [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 22:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm here now! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 23:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I can't get on chat! D: [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 00:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Spotty,please get on chat. Wiki stuff Hi Spotty! I'm making a Warriors Songfic Wiki. I want to put a background, chat and forum on it. Do you want me to give you adminness so you can add them? Thanks [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 22:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) M`kay! Here`s the wiki: http://warriors-songfic.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Songfic_Wiki Add a letter or number on a page or something, and then I`ll make you an admin :3 [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'''Darkeh]][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 22:35, May 31, 2013 (UTC) XD Awesome! You are an admin now. *sparkly sparkly adminness* I wanted to have this picture as the background: http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/8400000/Awesome-moon-cat-warrior-cats-8462798-1024-768.jpg If that one works. If it doesn't, then some other warriors wallpaper XD [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'''Darkeh]][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 22:45, May 31, 2013 (UTC) YAY! QUESTIONY ANSWERY! 1. Admins make the songfic pages, just making a blank page with the title. The writer edits/writes the songfic from there. 2. There are TONS. So gory and stuff I don't want to say/describe them. XD [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'''Darkeh]][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 22:56, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sig Hi! I'm just trying to use my new siggie! I'm too sexy for my pelt! This is Darkeh who is maknig a heading 'cause she's amazing Guess who dyed her hair Guess who will koolaid her hair Guess who will post a youtube video today just guess who Spoilers: Me! Get on chat soon :3 [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'''Darkeh]][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 21:13, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Also get on chat again [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'''Darkeh]][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 16:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I finished coding your userpage! Hope you like-be sure to tell me if there is anything else I can do or you didn't like it :) ~ '''Robo User Talk Blog ~ 11:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) It Works! I did my research and found a manga strip in which Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Ukraine are talking about weird clothes people used to wear, and Hungary told Ukraine to try on the one that leaves the breasts exposed xD I mean, I learned that much from the KitaWiki, but I had to read the manga after just to make sure... She didn't try it on, but its funny at the end because Liechtenstein is like O.o Anyway, I FOUND HETALIA YURI AND IT SORTA WORKS. WHOOHOO! ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 17:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC) That's a sexy siggie, you got. Have you seen my Canadian pride one from forever ago? Its on my userpage. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 18:00, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Sexy userpage - cute kittehs. I love the Canada section, but I ain't staying away. You can have him as your bf, though, I just want him to be my brother from another mother xP Also, I ccan't go on chat. I'm going out in like 10 minutes, and its not worth turning on my laptop. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 18:13, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I knows it is, I read your page :D Are you gon be online at all tomorrow? (Happy birthday in advance if not) ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 18:26, July 5, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! AND YOU GET A CRAPPY CAKE TOO <3 :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] Happy birthday! Even though I have nothing for you, I still wish you a very happy birthda! 03:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) happy late birthday!!!!!!!!!!!! Awesome Alicorn (talk) 22:29, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Awesome Alicorn The chat derped up on me :| Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 16:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) That is actually so awesome x3 ILY ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 04:00, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Spotty, I can't ban someone just because they're annoying you and Eevee. However, I shall have a talk with him. I'm not sure what you mean by After's wikis? I mean, they are brothers, so I'm prepared to give them a little leeway. However, if it bugs you and Eevee this much, maybe you guys could come talk to me on chat when you're on? Thanks! :) '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 18:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Picture comment I luffles the picture! Thank you! I feel the need to repay you with a picture. Do you have a request? Hollyleaf wasn't crazy. Just mentally insane. RE:Kitten Leaving Erm, for your own information, check with the people first. That was AGES ago - and she isn't leaving anymore. Get your facts right next time. -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 10:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) OMG SPOTTY i'M SORRRYYYYY I'M SO SORRY FOR PROBABLY SCARING THE EVERLIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU IT WAS THE WRONG VIDEO I WAS LOOKING FOR THE 5 SECOND ONE D: Would you like fries with that? 16:47, August 8, 2013 (UTC) THAT. IS. AWESOME. And, yes, I got the name ;D Very cute ♥ Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 03:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) It still got it ;) Love the new siggie, btw Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 03:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC) You've been listening to Ev!!! :D Also, congrats on 666 edits Cowboy, take me away 01:26, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I feel so loved~ As an admin, I could probably unban myself... but maybe I'll wait another day xD (Though, I should probably just suffer through the remaining 6-7 days Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 15:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Spotty! To be with Darky, both you and her must have a cat ready to RP together. When you Rp your thread for the contest. Put RPing Contest Thread at the top of your first comment. Also, you asked me to put all your cats in. In both hunting and fighting? Or just one? Thanks :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:47, September 20, 2013 (UTC)